Chimera
by heymessyjessy
Summary: Sakura is the revered Seelie Queen, loved by everyone, perhaps a little too much. She has a string of men and monsters vying for her love and attention. How will she handle all the attention that somehow stirs chaos in the world? (Drabble/various pairings. Chapter 1: itasaku)


_**Warning** : Rating M. May imply slight sexual activities or innuendos. _

_**Disclaimer** : i do not own Naruto and its characters._

 _Chapter 1: itachixsakura_

She strode across the hotel room wearing nothing but gold jewelries and enchanted charms strewn across her body. Her red dress was lying on the floor more neglected than ever. She walked over near the windows, moonlight casting reverently on her. She sat down the chair, her legs crossed and chin propped on the knuckles of her hand. A mischievous grin that spelled trouble was plastered on her face. She was beautiful and enticing without even trying.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise with me darling? I'm pretty sure we could make ourselves busy as we wait for a few more hours.." She was mocking him. She knew their hotel room was located in the east and would have a pretty direct view of the sun come morning.

He smirked and nodded his usual reply "Hn." It was laced with amusement and Sakura can't help but chuckle at her own joke.

"Itachi, I was trying to be romantic and that's all you ever say?" She feigned hurt but seriously, she wanted to elicit more reaction from him. It didn't really surprise her that it didn't irk him. She has yet to be on his bad side.

"You consider seeing your lover burned to ashes romantic, Sakura? Just ask of it and I could simply make you see it through my Tsukiyomi." He replied nonchalantly.

"Is it in your power to make me see _all_ my lovers burn to ashes then?" Her emerald eyes shone with dark glee. Oh she really wants to get a reaction from him...

His face was stoic as ever but his chest suddenly constricted with a pang of jealousy. She definitely noticed despite his mask. She was like shark smelling blood, more ferocious when enticed.

"What's the matter, Itachi-kun?" She purposely drawled out his name. "I'm pretty sure you're familiar with most of them, having been in the same coven and clan after all... Oh and how is your younger brother? Is he still looking for me? I do miss him..."

All of a sudden, he was towering over her. His arms were gripping the armrests of her chair, caging her possessively. His body hunched over as his face were inches away from her, gaze steady with hunger and longing. "Am i not good enough?" Itachi had always been the sensitive and melodramatic one but she's heard that line more than once.

"That's what Madara and Sasuke-kun said. When will you understand that it is simply in my nature to have you enamored with me? You're all so wise and intelligent but you can't seem to grasp my point." Her playful tone was now replaced with a hard icy tone.

"And when will you grasp _our_ point, my queen?" It surprised her that he addressed that point as a collective one, shared among themselves.

"This chase has been going on for far too long, I'm saving you the trouble of spending the lifetime in this complicated arrangement. Consider this cautionary advice as an act of kindness. It is rare for the Seelie Queen to be honest... and brutally frank." It is true, the Seelie Queen has always been known to be mischievous, playful and sometimes deceiving. However, underneath that reputation, she did have a kind heart. The string of men currently vying for her love and attention was causing more chaos than fun. She has since decided to make them see that she was a dangerous fire to be playing with.

"Uchiha men are jealous, but we're willing to share when it need be. I'm pretty sure, we aren't your greatest worry. I have heard news of chaos stirring because of a certain Seelie Queen's beauty and perfection. I understand why you feel the need to give your cautionary advice and be brutally honest... But I assure you, we would never behave in such way and cause you trouble... "

"Madara is on his way to wreak more havoc than pleasure. Don't be so sure of your clan being less troublesome."

Itachi flinched at having heard the words "Madara" and "pleasure" together in the same sentence but he understood that Sakura just meant Madara could be out of line if not dealt with.

"I will make sure that my coven doesn't do anything foolish when it comes to matters involving you, my queen." He kisses her lips to seal the argument. He kisses gently at first and then paces hungrily. He was still careful of not unleashing his fangs. He has tasted her before and it drove him near to insanity. She was too delicious with her unique golden noble blood. It made him intoxicated and high, his ultimate bliss. He wouldn't do it now though, just to prove his point about being in control and rational. Some other time he would do so, just ravage her body and her blood, and he wouldn't care if he lost his sanity then.

He carried her off and brought her to the bed. Before there lips met, Sakura whispered "And if it is no longer within your power, remember what I can do myself. It wouldn't matter if you and your men are my favorite."

Despite the threat, he gave that awfully sexy smirk again and breathed into her ears, "Yes, my love. I know you can destroy worlds with a flick of your finger. It makes me all the more obsessed with you, to be honest."

Sakura felt lighthearted once again. After several lifetimes of being together, Itachi just knew the words to make the Seelie Queen giggle like a girl. She was powerful, innocent, mischievous, graceful and fiesty all rolled into one. However complicated she really is, Itachi saw through her all. And quite frankly, he just loves her all the more for it. Sakura realizes that the perks of having an Inner self just proves to be more useful than annoying, in more ways than one.

"Before anything else, you should close the windows." She whispers seductively which elicits a low groan from him.

"Oh, i thought you wanted to see me burn?" He smirks, this time mocking her with her previous statement.

"I change my mind. I'd rather we burn together in the flames of desire." She knew she sounded cheesy, but Itachi was amused.

"How about the Tsukiyomi then?" He hints at his desire to see all her other lovers burn. Sadistic really, considering his clansmen were part of the Queen's long list of suitors.

"No matter how psychotic you could be, I'm sure you wouldn't really want to conjure the image of your brother burning." She just wants to rile him up and remind him of his foolish brother who was just as equally obsessed with her as he is.

"I've done far more worse things in reality." It was true, but he didn't need to remind her of committing mass murder once in his human lifetime.

"Hmm.. Anyway, like i said, I do miss Sasuke-kun, I'd like to summon him soon. Do you mind having a ménage-a-trois?" She cocked her head and asked nonchalantly.

"You already know I'm against it but who am I to deny the Seelie Queen of such requests if you demand of it?" Itachi sighed, he was frustrated now. "I know of my place my Queen. I also wouldn't want you disappearing on me for centuries for being too possessive of you... I would have preferred having you exclusively, but until then, All i could do is please and enamor you until I could have you all to myself." His eyes bore into her as if persuading her to finally become solely his.

She did like Itachi, loved him even but she had to constantly push her feelings away by reminding herself she is the Seelie Queen and it is simply in her nature to have creatures fall in love with her. She is first and foremost a queen of the the seelie court who runs half of the fae kingdom. She could never simply be a woman who would be bothered with romance. She instead, tries to play along with her suitors and have fun once in a while. Sometimes however, she would enjoy tormenting them and break their hearts by disappearing. She did run away from Itachi's younger brother for centuries...

"Oh Itachi... Maybe in another reality, I could be yours and only yours." She spoke with distant longing in her voice, a tone she rarely used. It sounded more... human of her.

"We'll have to wait for that other reality then... Even if it takes an eternity."

 **Author's note:** This is my first ever fanfic so i hope you could drop me some reviews and constructive criticism. First chapter is ItaSaku, tell me a pairing you would like to see next. If this goes well, i'll be updating as soon as possible with longer chapters.


End file.
